A wide variety of customizable, manufactured products may be partially described as vector patterns which map areas of printing, decoration, embellishment, or material selection to the physical manufactured product, these customizable areas may be called Design Areas. A complete description of the mapping of design areas to product is often impractical or difficult to obtain from manufacturers. A product may be a flexible assembly of separate cut and printed pieces, with relatively wide tolerances that make complete geometric description of this mapping difficult for the manufacturer. Part of the product customization may require portions of the product to change in size, making the mapping of the design to product more difficult for the manufacturer. A product may be an assembly of parts with some known mappings of Design Areas to product surfaces, but the manufacturer may not have a description of the relationship of the parts based on the function of the product.
Thus, a system and method are provided for acquisition, characterization, and application of Manufacturing patterns to the automated production of the digital representation of these patterns as interactive media that gathers a customer's input, and subsequent production of physical products.